All My Yesterdays
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: She escaped those who would use her power for their own greed finding her place at the ARC. Faced with the one she'd never forgotten Olivia finds that old feelings don't just disappear. Can the ARC team defeat the new enemy who refuses to give her up?
1. Keep on Running

AN: Because I thought my original first chapter was atrocious I decided to revamp it. As a writer this one is much more to my liking. Shoot me a Review.

Olivia heard the alarm sounding her escape from the room she'd spent the last several years imprisoned in. She'd dressed for the occasion making sure to wear slim but sturdy clothes that wouldn't hamper her escape. At that moment she donned a comfortable pair of tacky cargo pants she'd filled with what she'd managed to collect for possible supplies including a sharp pocket knife; as well as the mysterious journal she'd been able to snatch without notice. Yet, she hadn't been able to make sense of half of the gibberish that had been written in the tattered pages. The shirt she wore was a black tank top that hugged her curves comfortably. Her shoulder length golden blond hair had been braided back into a lose braid to keep it from getting in her way but even than a few strands managed to stray.

Working her way through the narrow passage of the air ducts she made her escape. Reaching a vent she peaked through the metal screen insuring that the hallway bellow was empty. She pushed against the metal screen with several hard shoves yet the screws refused to give. With the adrenaline rushing through her mixing with the fear knowing there was no time to waste Olivia maneuvered herself in the small space, giving her room to land a few hard kicks to the screen. Relief washed through her mind when finally the screen gave way and fell crashing to the ground bellow.

Paying little heed to the distance separating her from the floor she jumped landing swiftly on her feet but the harsh impact sent a painful jolt through her legs. However, she ignored the already fleeting pain and ran. She could hear numerous pairs of feet rushing down the hall in pursuit. She heard them but she didn't look back, only kept running. All there was, was the desperate need to escape—nothing else.

As Olivia continued to run she felt the change in the air, saw it all around. It was as if a piece of her mind was being unlocked seeping out to be used. It was ensured of that when she found herself turning into a new hallway baring obvious differences from those that surrounded the room she'd been kept.

Oh, they'd been clever indeed in designing the hell hole. She didn't know why her ability was unable to manifest but she'd long ago figured it had something to do with the sort of metal and materials the halls and walls of her prison were made of. She'd also over heard conversations of them using research stolen from the ARC—whatever that was.

They'd been sure to limit any chance of her escape. Obviously on the chance of her escape they hadn't expected her to get far. They'd also had considered the air ducts. If there'd been one advantage in being locked up like an animal for their experiments it was that she'd learned a lot. And Olivia had every intention of using it all to her advantage. She would bring them down.

It was all arrogance—the one trait she'd counted on and had taken advantage of.

These halls were noticeably different in compassion to those she'd only glimpsed around her room. They no longer bore metallic metals engrained on the walls that shielded her power. It had kept her from escape—until now.

It had been a risk to follow through with her plan. In the past they'd sedated her or blinded her before removing her from her cell. She never knew what areas were constructed to allow her ability and which were not. All she had to rely on were brief images she managed to see when they transported her to the labs. Until then she'd been relying mostly on pure lick to reach an area in the compound that she could attempt a jump. As long as she at least made the attempt to get out of the hell hold she'd been trapped in she would gladly take that risk.

Hearing the stampede closing in from behind Olivia knew it was now or never. She reached in to the far reaches of her mind searching for it. It was there, she could feel it and see it. She willed herself to reach farther and to draw it out. All the while she continued to run concentrating with all her might to bring it out. As she did she could still hear them drawing closer and closer on her heels. In her concentration, a small pounding began to make itself known in the back of her mind but she ignored it and with one last push she reached it.

As she remembered the orb appeared before her opening with a burst of shimmering light. Olivia's step didn't falter. She'd paid no mind to where she'd opened up the portal in her need for escape. It was open and a door to escape—that was all that mattered. She vaulted for the light being swallowed by it in an instant.

On the other side she faltered for only a moment her feet losing their footing on the ground. She rolled expertly across the ground pushing herself back onto her feet with ease and only continued to run dodging trees and foliage as she did. For one moment she glanced behind her watching as four of her followers made it through after her. However, no other made the jump to follow as she closed it with much more ease than she'd been able to open it.

Now all that was left were the four that had managed to follow. They'd undoubtedly been ordered to bring her back alive. She wasn't foolish enough to believe they would kill her and risk their years of research. She had no plans on them apprehending her.

As she ran Olivia quickly took in her surroundings attempting to deduce exactly where she'd taken herself. However, everything to her eyes looked ordinary but she didn't plan on stopping to find out. Suddenly a crash of lightning seemed to echo through the densely forested area. Only there was no sign of clouds or storm above. It wasn't long before Olivia began to realize exactly what had happened as a sharp pain ripped through her side. The pain spread from the right side of her body where she was already beginning to feel the blood soaking through her clothing. They may not plan on killing her but they apparently had no qualms on taking her back bleeding. Not that it would be anything new to them…

No! It wouldn't happen. Not again. She was in control of her own life.

Her vision was slowly beginning to blur along the edges as the pain began to consume her. Her mind was losing sight of her surroundings. Yet, still she continued to run ignoring the several stumbles that slowed her. Running Olivia's foot caught at a random branch on the leafy ground sending her careening to the ground. She gasped for air as she landed harshly the impact causing her to shout in pain having landed on her wound. The jolt sent a whole new wave of pain coursing through her. Her mind was fading into darkness clouded in pain.

Was it over? Was everything for nothing? No, it couldn't be! She had yet to see him again—just once more.

No! With a will that even Olivia hadn't known she'd had she fought back the darkness, pushed herself back onto her feet forcing herself to continue to run. She wasn't going to stop now that she'd gotten so far. All she could do was run.

They heard the gun shot echo through the forest from their place high in the tree tops. Instantly they were on alert their eyes observing the surrounding area for the source of the disturbance easily finding it from their vantage point. It had been some time since they'd heard anything like it but they knew instantly without a doubt what it was. Guns weren't exactly a very common commodity during the Cretaceous era. They also knew what it meant—an anomaly had opened.

The idea of the possible anomaly was pushed away as their eyes easily landed on the quickly moving through the forest below. They saw the young woman first in the lead crashing through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. Then they saw the armed men following her in hot pursuit. It seemed more than obvious that her pursuers were the less than friendly sort judging on the weapons they carried.

Wordlessly Connor and Abbey glanced at each other in silent understanding. With ease from their months spend climbing and living in the trees the two made their decent to the ground unnoticed by the new comers.

As they reached the ground several feet from the path being taken by the girl they simply laid in wait for when the time to make their move came. In the lead the girl ran past but for a moment their attention turned to her when she stumbled to a stop not far from where they waited her breathes labored and uneven.

What was she doing?

The girl didn't move from where she had stopped. Her back turned to them she stood in silence, not even moving to look back to her pursuers.

Even with her back turned to them there was something strange about the girl. For some unexplained reason Connor felt a sense of familiarity.

"Connor," Abbey whispered getting his attention back.

"Right," he replied turning his gaze, with a great deal of effort, from the mysterious girl back the more dire aspect of their situation.

Finally the men following the girl came into their line of sight. However, they didn't make it much further as Connor and Abbey made their move to ambush them. Taking the men by surprise their weapons did them little good against the two who easily forced the weapons from their opponents with efficient quick moves. They'd been lucky to take them out as easily as they had considering they were armed. Although living as they had for weeks on end had helped make them adaptable in fighting off possible threats. It had helped that at the time they'd both been hiding in the treetops watching in shock as the small group had run through the forest.

Still, through the entire confrontation the girl had yet to move.

"What's she doing?" Abbey asked finishing off the last man with a swift punch to the jaw that sent him crashing back into a nearby tree.

They stood together for a few moments watching the motionless girl regaining their breath after the hasty fight. However, too late did Connor and Abbey realize that their fight wasn't as finished as they had first thought. Connor's first and only warning was in Abbey's eyes, seeing them widen in shock.

"Connor!" Abbey called out in warning too late.

Connor flinched preparing for the intense pain that was bound to come when the gunshot suddenly rang out following the warning. Yet, the pain never came. Confused Connor cracked his eyes open as if assuring himself that it was actually real. Sighing he turned to find what had actually happened. Much to both his and Abbey's surprise their assailant laid dead from a gunshot wound. Baffled as to what had happened Connor's eyes searched the surrounding area for answers. It was then that his eyes landed on a familiar figure, they'd never thought to see again.

It was Danny that was making his way to them through the shrubbery of the forest his gun slung carelessly over one shoulder. As he reached them he barely spared a glance at the unconscious and dead men laying about their feet before turning to Connor and Abbey.

"Glad I saved that last bullet," he shrugged easily his usual debonair smile curling his lips.

If he had planned to say anything more he was cut off by the bombardment of happy hugs and voices.

"We're so glad you're alright!" Abbey practically screamed gleefully.

"Yeah, we thought you were dead for sure," Connor added happily. "How'd you get here anyway?" he asked curious.

"Lots of waiting around hoping that damn anomaly opened up again," Danny answered dropping the now useless gun haphazardly to the ground.

"Good thing for us it did," Connor sighed his gaze traveling once more over the strange men.

"Speaking of," Danny began interest clear in his voice. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"You're guess is as good as ours," Abbey replied moving to remove the weapons from the unconsciousness as an extra precaution and to look for anything that could be useful.

"What about these guys?" Danny asked kneeling down before the unconscious men as Abbey inspected them. "They can't be from ARC."

"And her?" Danny added nodding behind them to where the girl who continued to stand back to them in silence.

Connor looked back to where he motioned noticing for himself that the girl truly had yet to move from where she'd first stopped. In her silence and stillness they'd nearly forgotten her presence there all together.

"Once again," Connor started. "No clue."

"How'd she get here?" Danny asked again.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Connor asked eye brow raised.

"Forget it," Danny replied getting enough of an answer from Connor's reply.

"She was being chased that's all we know," Abbey cut in to explain the little they did know.

"She probably found her way through an anomaly by accident," Danny reasoned pushing himself back to full height.

"More like chased through one if you ask me," Connor observed watching the girl as he spoke.

"Do you think it's still open somewhere?" Abbey asked hopefully, the thought of a possible way home pricking her interest.

While Abbey and Danny continued to discuss the possibility of finding a way home all that time Connor's attention completely fell away from them as his full attention fell on the girl. Even the prospect of home wasn't able to draw his attention from her.

From the back there wasn't much detail he could make out of the girl's physical features. As far as he could see was that she was slim and fair, of average height but likely shorter than himself. Her hair was a honey golden blond yet with the sunlight that was being filtered through the tree tops the honey tint of the strands was even stronger. The thick strands hung down her back at her shoulders in a now ruined loose braid that barely managed to restrain the errant strands as it had been meant to. Her clothes hadn't fared much better covered in dirt as well as stained in blood from the wound in her side. Connor didn't know why but he felt that if he'd been able to see her eyes they would be an intense green—nearly emerald—a familiar color.

Why did he continue to feel that strange sense of familiarity?

With his mind centered on the mysterious girl he missed the voices calling him.

"Connor!" Abbey called, drawing his attention back to Danny and herself.

"What?" he asked his attention finally jumping back to them.

"We'll follow her tracks," Danny informed him strapping on some of the stolen weapons.

It was then that all three pairs of eyes locked on the back of the girl.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked confused by the strange behavior she was continuously exhibiting.

A groan reached their eyes and it was Abbey who wasted no time. She struck out hitting the awakening man with the butt of the gun she now held sending him tumbling back into unconsciousness.

"We have to go now!" Danny demanded throwing himself directly into leader mode as usual.

As her mind began to fade into unconsciousness Olivia heard the rushing feet across the forest floor, the sound of crushing leaves and snapping twigs. Suddenly she heard something that didn't belong. There were shouts of surprise and pain mixing with the obvious sounds of struggle. She didn't know how long she laid there on the ground teetering on the brink of unconsciousness but at one point she heard the struggle end.

What had attacked? Did it kill her pursuers? Would it kill her next?

The rustle of leaves reached her ears and she could make them out as footsteps. The men had won over the creature—shame. Strange though, she hadn't heard a single gunshot. The creature couldn't have been all that threatening then so why all the commotion? What did it matter? She was about to be taken back.

Slowly the realization that something was different reached her fuzzy mind. Whatever—or more like, whoever it was were not the men who had pursued her through the anomaly. There was more than one, at least that she could make out.

Who were they? What were they doing her? How did they get here?

Olivia's mind rushed as best it could for answers. Every second she heard them growing closer and she began to panic.

"How'd she get here?" one asked, a male's voice.

"You're guess is as good as mine," a second voice replied, a female's voice this time.

Her mind worked to take in everything. The voices—there were three and they weren't the men who had followed her. Who were they? What were they doing here. In her fading state the man's voice pricked at the back of Olivia's memory. Yet, she couldn't place it. Why did it seem so familiar? She couldn't find the answer in her continuously slowing mind.

She was standing, that was the one thing she knew. Her legs felt like lead beneath her but she kept strong. If needed she had to rung. But even as the need to remain strong echoed loudly in her mind the strength was fading with each second as her wound slowly continued to bleed. Olivia felt the exact moment her strength finally gave out. Yet, even than somehow, she managed to stay upright on her knees. Her mind despite all the pain and weakness remained alert, taking in all the sounds around her even more intensely to compensate for her blurring vision.

Connor partially ignored Danny's orders distracted as he was. He meant to approach the girl to have her follow but before he could he watched as suddenly the girl's strength seemed to finally give way sending her falling to her knees. Without much thought Connor was moving to help. Something was happening—he could feel it. A moment later the girl's strength completely gave out. Surprised by the sudden change Connor barely managed to catch her light weight before she met painfully with the ground.

"No time for that!" Danny complained, moving back to help Connor with the girl.

Danny was half tempted to leave her. Every moment they wasted worked against them and the possibility of getting home. They didn't even know who she was or where she came from. As far as any of them knew she was a possible enemy. Liability—definitely. Yet, they all knew they couldn't just leave her behind.

Someone was holding her. Why did she suddenly feel so warm and safe? It had been a long time since she'd felt that…she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. She remembered feeling it- with that person. She need to see him again. She need to…

"Escape," she mumbled weakly in pain before her body finally gave into the pain and blood loss the last thing in her sights a pair of worn scuffed boots.

As Olivia fell into blissful unconsciousness her stressed and fearful mind unconsciously reached out for her power.

"We need to get out of here," Abbey cajoled. "We're lucky the raptors haven't shown up yet."

Connor nodded in understanding making every attempt to ignore the strange feeling that continued to linger. He moved to maneuver the girl into his arms trying to be as careful of her wound as possible. He lifted her with ease gained from the months spent surviving in the dangerous Cretaceous era. She was light, he thought as he lifted her and her head came to rest at his shoulder. For the first time since coming across her being hunted down by her pursuers he saw her face. The familiarity of the face shook him to the core sending jolts of shock coursing through him. It was a face he couldn't forget. However, before his mind could wrap about the turn of events something in the air shifted more strongly than it had moment ago.

"Ahh guys!" he called out as they walked away.

Neither Danny nor Abbey turned to look back but merely called out, "What?"

"Guys!" Connor called out more demandingly than the first time.

"What?" both asked annoyed finally turning back.

When they did turn to back they all watched in apt fascination as an anomaly shifted into being.

"Escape," the nearly soundless murmur slipped from the girl's lips as she slept.

The thought that it seemed strange of the sudden appearance of an anomaly at such a convenient time slipped through hit mind but Connor knew that for now any questions would have to wait.

"Should we?" Abbey asked cautiously moving to stand beside Danny and Connor.

"I've never been through an anomaly in less dangerous than the last," Danny answered.

Without much more thought they stepped through the light and into the new time hoping with every fiber of their being that it would possibly lead them home. Even then Connor's mind kept wandering to the unconscious girl in his arms. As he, Abbey and Danny along with the girl passed through the anomaly something told Connor that there was some new danger brewing against them. Something that none of them would ever expected.

What was happening?


	2. She Was Just Gone

After passing through the anomaly there was a long seemingly endless moment of nothing. They all stood in silence taking in all the sights and sounds around them as if waiting for them to fade away and disappear as if they were nothing more than a dream. Yet, after several long moments the reality of the sights and sounds crashed down around them in a wave of intense relief. They realized the tall glass pained buildings were very much real. They realized that the sound of the nearby traffic was very much real as well as the smells of coffee and baked goods that wafted from nearby cafes. Everything that was familiar was real—everything that for a year none of them knew if they would ever see any of it again.

When his arms began to grow numb Connor was drawn back from his amazement at their return to 21st century as the memory of how they'd gotten back rushed through his mind. His gaze left the scenery surrounding them to land on the blond girl he still carried in his arms. With his arms beginning to grow more tired he kneeled down carefully arranging her against him to relieve some of the pressure from his arms. It was then that the lingering feeling that he somehow knew this girl returned full force. Not paying Abbey or Danny the least bit of attention he worked one of his hands free from holding her and gently pushed the girls tangled loose hair from her face. Instantly Connor froze his mind beginning to whirl in a chaotic mass of confusion.

"Olivia?" he didn't even hear himself say aloud.

The shocked statement however didn't go unheard by his two companions as it drew both their attention directly to him and the girl he held.

"What?"Abbey asked, curious of the strange look that had crossed Connors face as he looked at the mysterious girl.

There was no time for Connor to answers as seconds later several armed men dressed in black rushed onto the scene circling them with pointed guns.

"It's about time," Danny sighed in recognition.

The armed men held their stance around them yelling orders for all of them to step away from the anomaly and to get down on the ground with their hands behind their head. However, none of them made to move even a single inch from where they stood. There wasn't much to worry about as one man made his way to the front his tall figure easy to discern compared to the rest of the men under his command.

Upon seeing them a wide grin curled across Becker's strong jaw as he made his way closer to the group. He barely made a few steps forward before Abbey was happily pulling him into a hug.

"I can't believe you actually made it out of there!" Becker told them with mixed shock and happiness. "We sent rescue missions, but we never found you," he then explained guilt easily discernable in his voice.

"You tried," Abbey replied honestly hoping it would be enough.

With Abbey's happy reunion complete Becker moved to Danny as the two shook hands. He then made to move onto Connor but stopped short when he finally took notice that it wasn't only his three friends that had returned through the anomaly. Instead he saw that Connor was holding a young woman in his arms that from what he could see where he stood looked pretty scratched up. Not only that but Connor had barely paid him a bit of attention that considering the circumstances and Connor's usual goofy happy demeanor was exceedingly odd but rather Connor's attention seemed completely centered on the girl he was holding. Danny as if reading Becker's mind stepped forward.

"We'll explain later," he told him before motioning toward the anomaly still glowing strongly behind them. "You should probably close that." He then glanced back down at the girl himself before adding, "We got enough to worry about."

Minutes later Becker and his team had the anomaly contained with several men left behind to make sure it stayed that way. Meanwhile he gathered up his remaining men and the newly returned team along with their mysterious new addition and headed back to the ARC where hopefully everything would be explained. It was a hope that at that moment all of them were hoping for.

Connor had long since lost track of time since they'd returned to the ARC. Minutes had passed by yet to him it seemed like hours since they'd taken her into the medical bay of the building. At first he'd made to follow the shock of everything that had happened still weighing heavily on him. But he'd been denied entrance to the examination room as they checked her over. Her—he still couldn't bring himself to truly believe it. Yet, she'd been there as plain as day. He'd seen her and held her in his arms. She was real, as real as she'd ever been.

Abbey along with Becker, Danny, Sarah and Lester stood nearby watching Connor with interest. None of them knew what to make of the current situation. The return of Connor, Abbey and Danny from beyond the anomaly had been doubtful to them all, even themselves and now not only have they returned, but with a strange girl who'd been being chanced down. Stranger still, none of them had missed Connor's apparent recognition of the girl. They watched as Connor worriedly paced back and forth across the waiting room floor sure that even he didn't realize what he was doing. They waited patiently, the curiosity permeating the air with a thick intensity. Growing impatient with the lack of important details Danny was the first to speak up.

"Olivia."

All attention quickly turned to him, all but Connor's, who remained distracted as he barely took notice of Danny or the others.

"Connor," Danny spoke again stepping into Connor's path and forcing his attention on him.

"What?" Connor asked confused breaking from his troubled trance.

"Back at the anomaly site, you called the girl Olivia," he pointed out. "You know her," it was a statement rather than a question.

For a long moment Connor didn't answer. It was as if once again his thoughts were lost.

Connor didn't have the chance to answer as at that moment the doors to the examination room opened. The doctor barely managed to take two steps out the door before Connor practically ambushed him.

"How is she?" he demanded, his concern as clear as day. "Is Rory okay?"

The room paused around him as they all took in the words he'd just spoken immediately picking up on the change.

"Rory?' this time it was Abbey who spoke confused. "You called her Olivia before," Abbey pointed out moving to stand before Connor with Danny.

"Connor what's going on," Becker asked uneasily, his military training disliking the unknown and possible dangers it presented to his team and himself.

Finally, Connor seemed to pause. His breathes growing more even as he slowly began to calm himself. He forced himself to calm down knowing his teams needed answers—even though he wasn't sure how much he could actually tell them. He didn't even know the whole story. But in their business some answers were better than none. No answers usually ended up in trouble for them—lots of trouble and lots of danger.

"Olivia Rory Sinclair," he answered them, the name rolling off his tongue with unforgotten ease. "She preferred Rory," he clarified. "Hated her name—said it was too refined for her personality," he continued smiling to himself at the memory it brought to mind.

Even the smile that the memory brought to his lips still couldn't completely hide his intense concern for the girl he spoke of.

The loud clearing of a throat interrupted any further revelations as they all turned toward the source of the sound. All throughout the doctor had remained standing near the doorway where Connor had first confronted him waiting patiently as they spoke. However, it seemed that now he was growing increasingly agitated at their prolonged discussion as it seemed obvious there was something more on his mind he needed to reveal.

"While I know the circumstances are abnormal, even for us," the doctor began pausing briefly before continuing. "Bringing the conversation back to the condition of the girl-there are nothing more than minor cuts and bruises from her little adventure through the anomaly. She's sleeping soundly for the time being to regain her strength," suddenly the doctor fell into silence as if he were trying to think of the best way for him to continue.

"What is it?" Connor asked anxiously the doctor's silence unnerving him.

Was something wrong?

"Apparently Mr. Temple you seem to know the girl on a personal level," the doctor pointed out in observation. "I think it's best if you be the only one to see for the time being. When the girl wakes up she can decide on any further action

"This has to do with all of us," Danny spoke up agitatedly. "She was on the other side of an anomaly, being chased down by strange men and she even opened-."

Danny's complaint was easily cut short by the dismissive wave of the doctor's hand.

"That may be Mr. Quinn but right now she's my patient and I assure you anything that I show Mr. Temple will not change the circumstances in anyone's favor."

Without any further explanation the doctor ushered Connor through the doors and into the examination room. The moment Connor took the first step toward the door he felt his heart begin to pound erratically, the anxiety and unspecified reason for the doctor's worry coupled with the sudden reappearance of Rory made him uncomfortable.

The nearly silent swish of the door closing behind them was the last thing Connor fully comprehended. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that the doctor continued to move forward into the room but all Connor truly saw was the small girl lying prone on the hospital bed across the room. If there had been any part of himself that had been unsure of the girl's identity there was no longer any doubt. The girl was Olivia- Rory. It was so obviously her, as clear as day he was looking at her, if he moved forward and reached out she wouldn't disappear as if it were all a dream.

So overcome with awe and confusion Connor never even realized he'd begun to move until he'd actually reached her bedside opposite of the doctor. Looking her over she was sleeping peacefully and as far as he could tell didn't seem to be in any sort of pain. There were merely a few deep scratches and bruises that the doctor had already cleaned and bandaged posing no threat.

"So she'll be alright?" Connor asked just needing the confirmation.

"Yes," the doctor answered calmly but the serious look that tensed his face didn't fade. "I've checked her over and she'll be perfectly fine, all her wounds were minor. But—there was something else I wanted you to see."

Without another word the doctor gently maneuvered Rory in the bed for her to roll partly on her side allowing him to pull up the dirty t-shirt she still wore. Connor didn't even have the moment to wonder at what the doctor was doing removing her clothes. What he saw sent a cold chill down his spine. Nearly the entirety of Rory's back and shoulders the long scars of the remains of deep wounds littered her back. It was obvious by the jagged markings that the wounds while healing must have been very painful.

"Usually such markings are associated with self inflicted wounds, but from the placement and severity I have no choice but to assume that she did not do this to herself," the doctor explained as he carefully returned Rory to her normal position on the bed. "Despite already being sure of the answer I wanted to know if you know anything in her behavior that would suggest they are self inflicted?"

"No," Connor answered shakily.

Looking at the scars Connor suddenly felt a wave of intense anger wash over him at whoever would do something so terrible to her. Even worse the anger and guilt he felt at himself for not having been there to protect her when each deep cut had been cut across her back. He should've been there – he should've been looking for her. Instead he hadn't done anything while all the while someone had been doing that to her. How could he call himself her friend now?

"I'll leave you to watch over her. Her things are untouched if you feel the need to look through them in case of finding anything useful that could point us in what exactly she was doing running around thousands of years in the past."

With that said the doctor once again left the room this time leaving Connor alone with the sleeping Rory. While he may have personally shown the old wounds to Connor due to his connection with her Connor knew that the moment the doctor stepped out the door he'd be relaying the same information to the rest of the team as well. There were never any chances they could risk in their work—especially in the exceedingly strange situations like the one they currently found themselves in.

Sighing heavily Connor pulled up one of the chairs sitting against the wall to sit at Rory's bedside. For the moment there was nothing more they could do—nothing more they could know, until she woke and told them herself. So he sat, the chaos of his mind betraying the silence of the room. Yet, his mind couldn't concentrate on a single thought, all of them revolving around only one thing. Unconsciously surrendering to the urge to assure himself that she was real Connor reached out his fingers to neatly move a stay strand of her golden hair from her face before tucking it gently behind her ear.

She looked exactly the same as he remembered except perhaps slightly more filled out and toned from more exercise. Her hair was also shorter than he remembered resting just at her shoulders rather than the long curls she'd once worn in the past. It was her eyes that had remained completely unchanged. Even with them shut now in sleep he couldn't forget looking into them for the first time in six years as recognition hit him instantly as he did so. No one else he'd even met in his life had had such a perfect emerald eye color before. Even as children her eyes had fascinated him as they always shone so brightly with life. It was only one of the many things he'd always admired about her.

With his confused mind searching endlessly for answers. But all he could do was wait.

Connor didn't know how long it had been since he'd entered the room to sit beside Rory. It could've been minutes or hours but he was completely oblivious to all else around him. It wasn't until Abbey walked into the room moving to stand beside Connor.

"The doctor told us," she spoke almost silently as if she was trying to be reassuring for him. "Do you know what happened?"

"No," Connor answered running a hand over his face as if in the attempt to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "I don't know anything," he answered his voice laced with guilt. "She was my best mate," he began to explain a smile curling the corner of his lips at the memories of the past. "We grew up together. Ever since her mother moved from America to London when she was six we've been together. To me she seemed to good to be true. She didn't care how much of a nerd I was or how unpopular I was in school—and compared to her who was pretty and liked by everyone by all standards she shouldn't have paid me any mind at all—but she did. If the other guys in school picked on me Rory was always the first to tell'em off. She doesn't look it but she can be quit scary," he laughed quietly his eyes never leaving Rory's sleeping form. Suddenly the smile that had curled his lips died away leaving his face tense, his brown eyes revealing all his emotions.

"It was six years ago," he continued. "We were in school and she was studying Mythological of Ancient Culture, she always said it was the one thing she could call herself a real geek over. One day she told me there was something she wanted to tell me and asked me to meet her. The next day she never showed. The day after she was gone too, she didn't answer her mobile and she was never at her apartment. It was as if she just completely disappeared. Even her family didn't seem to know anything. When I called them they said she must have went back to the states to stay with relatives from her mom's side of the family."

"Really?" Abbey asked surprised. "She just disappeared."

"I didn't look for her enough," Connor admitted guiltily.

"It's not your fault Connor," Abbey consoled. "You didn't know so what could you have done?" she pointed out matter of factly. "But you can be here for Olivia now."

"Thanks Abbey," Connor smiled gratefully.

"No problem."

There was a long moment of silence that followed until finally Abbey asked the question that had popped into her mind after hearing Connor's story of Rory's disappearance.

"Do you think she passed through one of the anomalies all those years ago?"

Connor had to admit that it was possible considering how they'd found her and the wounds. However, he doubted that the healed scars across her back weren't caused by anything other than human hands they were too neat to be cause by a random creature found beyond an anomaly. Also looking at her now and excluding the scars she seemed healthy and well groomed, a near impossibly when trapped beyond an anomaly; he and Abbey were proof of that fact at that very moment. No, she hadn't been on the other side of an anomaly for the last six year, of that Connor was certain.

But where had she been? What had happened to her? Why had those men been chasing her? Who were they?

There was also the mystery of what she had seemed to do back in the cretaceous era to get them home. If she had done what they all thought she did then things were even bigger than Rory's return.

There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but for the time being all they could do was wait for her to wake up. For that moment Connor was just happy to have his friend back. There was however one thing that Connor was absolutely certain of and that was this time he had every intention of protecting Rory like he was unable to do six years ago. For everything that she'd done for him and as little as he'd been able to do for her he promised himself that this time he would protect her.

AN: Well it's about time! I say that to myself…it's just been so hectic with the new semester at college and starting a new job as well as juggling 3 stories at once. Please remember readers that this is my first Primeval fic so I am still getting into the writing of one to make it flow. Plus it's still the first few chapters so it's mostly introductory—I promise if you're not interested yet I'll be getting into the plot more in the next chapter. However, I think its going pretty well so far. I hope I've at least caught your interest. Please let me know what you think or are finding interesting or not with a REVIEW because they help!

REVIEW!


End file.
